Pressure difference measuring cells can experience overloads as a result of high static pressures. Approaches for protecting pressure difference measuring cells against the effects of such overloads are disclosed in Offenlegungsschrift (laid open German application) DE 10 2011 006 517 A1 and the therein cited documents from the state of the art. Described in this Offenlegungsschrift is a two part ceramic capsule, which surrounds a pressure difference measuring cell completely, in order to protect the pressure difference measuring cell in the case of overload. This construction is, however, very complicated, since the system composed of capsule and pressure difference measuring cell is overdetermined. A cavity in the capsule, in which the pressure difference measuring cell is arranged, must have a sufficiently exactly defined depth, which is matched to the thickness of the pressure difference measuring cell, in order effectively to be able to support the pressure difference measuring cell. In such case, of course, also the layer thicknesses of the joining materials are to be taken into consideration, with which the pressure difference measuring cell is held in the capsule. Especially a glass solder is an example of a joining material. As stated, the described approach is basically capable of performing its intended function, however, it is associated with high costs, in order to be able to maintain the small manufacturing tolerances.